The Origins of Gilbird
by Demoness Drakon
Summary: How did Gilbert find his 'little buddy' exactly? Well, the truth is stranger than anything really...


**Drakon: Jo! Don't own, so don't sue.**

**The Origins of Gilbird**

He had just found it on the ground; a small, oval, otherwise unremarkable white stone. Gilbert, in all the intelligence of an average ten-year-old just picked it up thinking it was a cool rock. And like most ten-year-old boys, his next action was predictable; he showed it to his best friend, Hungary.

"Hey Hungary, look what I found!"

Hungary, being used to his friend's random outbursts, just walked over to where his white-haired friend was.

"Check out this awesome rock I found!" Gilbert said as he held out the stone for his brunette friend to see.

"Isn't that an egg, let me see!" Hungary made a grab for the stone, but since Gilbert is an obnoxious person by nature, he just held it out of his reach saying:

"Nuh, uh. Get your own Hungar-OW!" He didn't get to finish his taunt since Hungary just punched him in the gut. Of course, when the albino Teutonic knight was sent flying from impact, the rock also went airborne. Luckily, for the 'rock' that is, Hungary managed to catch it before it hit the ground. However, when Hungary looked at it, instead of seeing a white rock, she saw something much different.

"This isn't a rock, it's an egg!" Gilbert, who had miraculously recovered from the blow to the stomach, didn't believe a word of that.

"No it isn't, it's a rock!" Hungary shook his head vigorously, sending his brown hair into disarray.

"You're wrong! Besides, how many rocks have you seen like this?

"There are white rocks! Hell, old man Rome's house was made out of them!" Gilbert retorted, which caused Hungary to face-palm in frustration.

"Not the point! I'm telling you, it's an egg!" Gilbert, still determined to win the argument grabbed the rock out of Hungary's hand shouting,

"No it isn't and I'll prove it!" And just before he threw it to the ground, a crack appeared on the rock, and there were audible cheeping sounds. Confused, the white-haired boy just held the 'rock' flat on his hand and watched as more and more cracks appeared. Minutes went by as both boys watched a small, yellow chick hatch out of its shell, and onto Gilbert's palm. He stared at the little bird for a minute before muttering,

"I guess that it wasn't a rock…" Hungary was beaming, he had been right!

"I told you so! I was right, and you were wrong-"Let's just say Hungary's victory speech went on like that for a while, but Gilbert wasn't paying attention to a word of it. He was more focused on the little chick, which had somehow managed to flap its way onto his head and was now making itself a bed in his white hair. How the bird did that will forever be unknown to science, but it did it and Gilbert wasn't happy.

"Hey, get out of my hair you damn bird!" Hungary, hearing this, stopped his rant and proceeded to watch the 'awesome Teutonic Knight' try and get the little bird off his head. It was rather amusing, to the Hungarian if anyone, to watch Gilbert continuously try and smack the bird, while the bird just continued to avoid the blows and all he succeeded in was possibly giving himself a concussion from the excessive head trauma. His face was turning as red as his garnet-colored eyes, from anger and frustration more than anything. The color of his face darkened even more when Hungary did the one thing all friends do when they see another friend acting stupid; he started to point and laugh hysterically. Gilbert, already peeved because of the stubborn little bird, quit trying to get it off his head and shouted in his own language:

"_Halt die Klappen_!!" That just caused Hungary's laughter to escalate to higher levels as he doubled over. Gilbert was just about to ready take out his sword and start hacking away at the brunette boy (Even though Hungary was technically his boss), but the little chick had other plans. Still defying most laws of science, the bird somehow managed to fly, or flap or whatever over to Hungary's head, and started pecking away at him.

"EEEKK!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!" Now it was Gilbert's turn to laugh his ass off. After about two minutes of Hungary torture, the little bird continued to defy all known laws of physics (Not to mention physical and biological laws) and flew back to the albino's head and nestled itself in his hair. Hungary, who was at tears, just ran off shouting various swears involving the words 'fuck', 'bastard', 'stupid Gilbert', 'damn' and 'asshole'. Somehow, Gilbert found himself rather happy.

"It's ok little buddy, you can stay up there." The little bird cheeped in contentment which made him smile a bit, like he somehow understood what the silly little creature was saying.

"Don't worry Gilbird, I'll take good care of you!"

* * *

**Drakon: Well, my only regret is that this isn't longer, but at least now I fixed a few little mistakes I found grammar wise *can't believe those mistakes were missed*. Ode to the random ideas that I get from reading other stories in this section. And yes, for this I refered to Hungary as a guy. My reason? Have you ever seen the comics of her and Prussia as kids? Hungary was convinced she was a guy, so I just found it easier to write it like that. Don't kill me. **

**_Halt die Klappen! - _Shut the hell up (Not literally, literal translation is 'Shut your hole')**


End file.
